1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air-conditioning installation and, more particularly, to an incombustible diffuser assembly for preventing dew condensation in air-conditioning installation.
2. Prior Art
In an air-conditioning installation, the terminal end of its duct system is fixed to a ceiling or wall, and is provided with a diffuser assembly through which air streams are diffused indoors.
Depending upon the intended patterns of the air streams, the diffuser assemblies may take various forms such as planar vane grating, linear slot, dot-like Anemostat and pan forms, as known in the art.
These diffuser assemblies are all equipped with diffuser elements, which are molded of steel, aluminum or other sheets into desired shapes, and are then baked and coated on their surface with melamine, etc. For instance, the most generally used Anemostat type diffuser assembly is provided with annular diffuser elements of a conical shape in section and spaced at given intervals, said diffuser elements being molded of aluminum sheet and coated on their surfaces.
On the other hand, the vane grating type diffuser assembly, for instance, may be provided with diffuser elements obtained by integral molding of aluminum or other type of sheets.
However, the above diffuser elements molded of such metal materials as steel and aluminum sheets are likely to accumulate indoor moisture on their surfaces and be cooled, resulting in dew condensation. This in turn causes the diffuser assemblies to be stained or dewdrops to trickle down indoors.
With diffuser elements formed of synthetic resin lower in thermal conductivity than metals, it is possible to prevent dew condensation to some extent. Because of is combustibility, however, the synthetic resin is not very suitable for diffuser assemblies--a sort of architectural material essentially required to have incombustibility, which are to be fixed to ceilings, walls or elsewhere for use. In many countries, applying synthetic resin diffuser assemblies to ceilings, walls or elsewhere is now prohibited by law.